The Beginning
by MeowPurrMeow
Summary: Percy, a young millionaire and CEO of Poseidon Enterprises runs into his long lost flame, Annabeth. She was the cause of his heartbreak in high school, but he finds himself falling in love all over again as they are required to work on a project together. Obstacles surface, and drama unfolds as Percy struggles to abstain from repeating the same mistake, or so he thinks.


**The Beginning**

"Percy" whispered an unfamiliar female voice. "Percy, wake up." I felt a pair of delicate hands slightly shake my chiseled upper back. "Hmmm..." I replied groggily with my eyes shut. "I have to go now, but I had a great time last night." she kisses my cheek. I could hear her footsteps grow faint as she leaves my side to the door of my master bedroom. Before I gathered consciousness, the mysterious woman had already exited the premises. This was no surprise to me. I have a new woman almost every night-every week night anyway. Saturday's and Sunday's are resting days because life is hectic as the CEO of Poseidon Enterprises, but don't get me wrong. I'm not saying that sleeping with a different girl every night is part of the job. The stress that comes with dealing with angry business men and imminent deadlines requires me to relieve it, and what better way to do so than have a girl take away my troubles.

My body rolled itself to the edge of my bed. My phone sat in its usual spot on my glass end table. It read 11:14 at the very top of the screen with several notifications following the time. The first one said, "Wake the fuck up Percy." from my lovely assistant Ben. Next read "11 missed calls from Ben". Then, "If u dont wake up Perce I'm going to quite." following that, "quit**" Ben is the light of my life. Despite his snarky comments and disturbing methods of getting me to be productive, he always has my back-in all circumstances too. He gave me his dress shirt when I spilled coffee all over mine. He even drove 2 hours to pick up my drunken ass at some random club in a not-so-good part of that area, in other words, an area where you suspect the likely hood of being mugged to be more than okay. "Ring, ring; ring, ring." went the phone. I squinted in agitation; the day was far too early to hear the jingles of an incoming call.

"I'm awake, I'm awake. What's up?" I asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"WHAT THE HELL PERCY. Do you know how much of a struggle it is to get you up in the mornings? You were supposed to be in the office at 10, remember?" he yelled.

I thought for a moment, then it clicked.

"Oh SHIT! I forgot! Is she still there, or what?"" I rose like fire from the comfort of my bed and ran down the hall to my spacious bathroom.

"Of course Percy, don't you know who I am?" he smirked. "Ms. Chase has been cracking up at my jokes for quite a while. Don't be surprised if I score a date with her."

"Uhh, yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes." I replied and hung up.

Ben gives himself too much credit sometimes; he isn't necessarily that charming or good-looking, he's just persuasive in his own ways. I guess he's lovable and a joy to be around-probably because of the positive vibes he gives off. No wonder why my clients love him.

I rinsed my face, brushed my teeth, fixed up my hair, sprayed on cologne, and ran to my closet. My clothes were placed in a neat manner with its order in terms of lighter to darker colors. Since it was going to be a rather hot day today, I went with the light blue long sleeve dress shirt. Then, I chose from my large array of ties, a dark, patterned tie made with care by Burberry. Oh did I mention, my shirt is also made by the prestigious company. Ever since I started earning a salary that exceeded the millions, I've become accustomed to the luxurious lifestyle. Quite frankly, I've also become shamefully materialistic. Not to get into details, but I grew up in a poor, single-parent family with an abusive step-father. I used to abhor those rich people who didn't care about a dollar in their pocket while I cared for every penny in mine.

As I finished dressing myself, my dog Krypton came to my feet barking. "Hey buddy!" I laughed and bent down to pet him. "I've got to go now, but I'll be back soon." My maid Maria comes in every other day to feed my corgi and tidy up my house when I'm unable to; he isn't always alone. However, Krypton stubbornly bit the end of my dress pants and led me to his area of the house. "Ahh Krypton! Stop it, I'm serious." I put on a stern face. He still wouldn't budge. Instead of trying to fight it, I went along with his pleads to save time. "What is it boy?" I asked as if having a conversation. He showed me a chewed up toy, but not any toy, a special toy. "Krypton!" I bent down to scan the damage. The fuzz from inside of a stuffed owl covered the floor. Then I remembered how "special" it really was not. It was a stuffed animal that I gave to my ex-high school girlfriend. She wasn't just a girlfriend though; I thought she was the one. Instead, she made me realize how cynical love can be.

I left the mess unattended to and rushed to my Mercedes, an AMG coupe. My hands reached for the knob of my home and I braced myself for the shining sun. I ran to my car and entered and started the engine faster than speed itself. The clock read 11:35; I should be there by 11:40 if I disobey the speed limit. I rolled down the windows, put on my ray bans, and pumped up the volume to create a familiar feeling of joy. This car is for sure "the one" for me; I can't get hurt because it won't "cheat" on me, or leave me stranded, like she did.


End file.
